


Awake at midnight(And other following times)

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young writer stares at the computer and contemplates her life. She is wondering why she is here. Why she chose to be in this chair at 12:00 AM and minutes afterwards, in bare feet, a pink PJ bottom, a Doctor Whooves shirt, and a star bathrobe.</p><p>Oh, and there's voices in her head. Because screw logic.</p><p>(This isn't named after a song for obvious reasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake at midnight(And other following times)

Crim blew up, watching as brown bangs flew out of her face only to resettle. The messy room around her remained unchanged even as she peered around it for what had to be the billionth time. Putting on her Billdip playlist and letting the music course through her earbuds, she clicked on Ao3. After confirming that there was in fact no new messages in her inbox and possibly humming the beginning to My Demons, she used a hand to pull the offending locks away from her eyes.

She clicked Discord real quick, scrolling through the messages with ease. Her fingers tapped out like a drumbeat against the keyboard, typing out her responses. As the music went from mere background noise to the dominant sound in her ears as she amped up the volume, she sighed. As Soul 4 Sale(Ooh, she liked this one) cam on, she sang along. "Come on baby listen there's some things you ought to know," She sang under her breath, straightening up to check something.

Nope, no new feed on FiMFiction. It had been hours since anything. Well, there was the new chapter of Equestria's Changeling Queen and the Abyssmal Empress... Later, she likes reading those when her mind could comprehend complexity. "Oh! Whaddya want me to be, show me cuz i wanna give you everything you want now give me everything I need, got a soul 4 sale, soul 4 sale,"

As the typical notification ding sounded, she alt tabbed back to Discord, typing easily. Once that was posted, she turned her attentions to other matters. Wolf Haven seemed like a good source of entertainment. She could battle other wolves, or just explore and battle animals. It changed from Soul 4 sale to Marionette, and she went back to FiM fiction.

"You know, your not gonna get anything done like this, right?"

"Morning to you as well Dipdop," She grinned, using his least favorite nickname. He groaned, flipping the playlist ahead a song to Diablo.

She knew full well the idea of Dipper existing wasn't real, it was just her sleep depraved mind. 1:46 and she was still flipping through trash. Attacking the wolf who had attacked her back she face palmed when Take Me To Church came on. "Nope!" She switched it to Just gold. Hearing the synthesized music was a much better acoustic then whatever that stuff was. Wattpad.. Nothing new.

Pokefarm, though... Tyrone could finally evolve. She evolved him and change his name to Dipper. Bby all grown up. Flipping up her blinds, she was reminded of how late at night is was by the inky blackness. Her choices were homework, mindlessly scrolling through bill dip on tumblr(and of course songs), or going to bed.

...

Billdip it was. She facedesked repeatedly, mrrrrring as Hey Mama started up. It was a peppy song, and she found herself doing some kind of mini dance as she searched for entertainment. Mouthing the words, grinning, she adjusted her glasses to rest higher on her nose and went back to her computer. A game of akinator seemed like a good distraction. She opened up a fresh tab, putting in a few letters of the link. Recommendations kicked in, and she tapped the page with the mouse.

Question Number one was- wait, had Hey mama really gone by that fast? It was already on Leave Me alone I'm lonely. Humming the tune, she checked the question again. Does your character really exist? Last time she checked, no. Dipper wasn't real, as much as she wanted him to be. "Alone, I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely..." Yes to that question... Heh. Does your character have human skin? Well duh.

It was proving a perfect distraction.

Dirty angel played in the background as she tuned it out, focused on the little quiz. When it got Dip in 21 questions, she blew out, bored.

One in the morning was boring. Wait, make that two. 2:06, to be precise. Maybe Ao3? Sure. No new feed, maybe, but... She check out the popularity of her fanfics and practically squeed when she saw how many hits Youth, despite not being complete, had gotten.

It'd be a good idea to work on that... Unwrapping a crunch bar, she bit into it and clicked the edit button. No inspiration struck like lightning, but she did end up getting a good part of it finished. Her stomach growled, so she snuck to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and trotting back to her room. She closed her door, checked on her fishes, and went back to her computer.

"Go to sleep." Poke. Poke. Poke.

"No," she replied, mouth still full of apple. "And you can't make me, Mabes." She turned around and bwomped the other on the nose.

Putting her slippers on to protect her feet from the cold, she sat down on her chair again, typing furiously at the draft. Killer started, the interesting music a good motivator. She clicked Youtube real quick, noting that she had a new reply. She tapped the proper keys, posting her comment easily. She fired off the text, changing to Gmail. A checkup on that revealed one new gmail, which was quickly deleted, as it was just junk.

Discord yielded nothing new, so she went back to ao3. "Intoxicating you, intoxicating you, I'm no good for you, this heart aint built for two," She ran her fingers through her hair haphazardly, leaving the tresses curling around the base of her neck. The little fidget tic she had struck again as she tugged at her shirts shoulder cloth. Wetting her thumb easily, she typed some more as it grew closer to three.

After several other songs having cycled through, such as Me and My Broken Heart,(She may have added more fan art to her bill dip folder) she leaned back and yawned. Switching her lamp on and flicking the overhead light off, she climbed into bed, curling up and turning out the light with another yawn.

Enter drawing inspiration. Oh, and hunger. She groaned, but stayed where she was, breath evening out. She knew she wouldn't remember what she wanted to draw in the morning, but at least it'd be acceptable to go outside.


End file.
